Haedum Conversus
by Crystal Rotgelle
Summary: Haedum Conversus adalah mantra yang bisa mengubah sesuatu menjadi bentuk kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana bila mantra itu menghantam... seseorang? / Au. Translated. Original story by Nayeera. Chapter 2 Updated !
1. Chapter 1

**A new translated story ! Crystal kembali nyoba buat FF terjemahan. Dan Crystal tertarik banget sama FF ini . So, semoga readers suka. Dan ini TANPA Google Translate alias 100% di-translate oleh Crystal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling**

**Haedum Conversus belongs to Nayeera**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger bangun dan melihat alarm nya. Pukul 5:45, masih ada sekitar 15 menit lagi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kelas.

Setelah perang berakhir, Hogwarts kembali dibangun. Sekolah kembali dimulai. Semua siswa kembali kecuali yang gugur di medan perang, tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Sesuai prediksi, Hermione Granger menjadi Ketua Murid Putri. Dan coba tebak siapa partnernya?

Draco Malfoy.

Yup, Draco Malfoy. Dia kembali ke Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy telah ditahan di Azkaban, namun Draco dan bunda nya, Narcissa, diselamatkan oleh The Boy Who Lived. Yah, semua orang sudah tahu kisah tentang Narcissa yang diam-diam menyelamatkan Harry.

Namun tetntu saja kemenangan tak bisa dibayar dengan murah. Banyak yang harus dikorbankan, banyak pula yang menjadi korban. Mereka telah kehilangan Dumbledore, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby,... terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

Yeah, banyak yang terjadi sepanjang tahun.

Hermione mulai menuruni tangga dan memasuki Aula. Ia pun berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Hermione mencoba menyapanya.

"Hermione" ia menyapa balik.

'_Hah? Apa yang barusan ia bilang?' _

Ia baru menyadari kalau Draco tidak memanggilnya _Mudblood, _atau Kutu Buku, atau _miss know-it-all_, melainkan nama depanya,...

_Hermione_

Hermione jelas kaget. Bayangkan, seorang _mantan_ Death Eater, Pureblood, musuh bebuyutanya, memanggilnya _Hermione. _apa ada sesuatu yang barus saja menghantam kepala nya atau merasuki dirinya?

Namun ia buru-buru menepis hal itu dari kepalanya. Hermione mulai memakan sarapanya dengan tenang. Hanya segelintir orang yang berada disitu, tentunya murid-murid yang rajin dan bangun pagi. Ketika ia sudah selesai, barulah Aula bertambah ramai. Harry , Ginny , dan Ron datang lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"halo _boys, _Gin" sapa Hermione.

"pagi, Hermione" balas mereka.

"bagaimana liburan mu, Hermione?" sahut Harry ,"kenapa kau tak mengirimi kami surat atau berkunjung ke The Burrow?".

Hermione tersenyum,"aku sedang dalam usaha mencari orang tua ku di Australia. Belum ada hasil apa-apa sih, tapi aku tetap akan mencari dan mencari. Huh,... ini benar-benar liburan yang berbeda, kan? maksudku, liburan setelah perang panjang , kau mengerti".

Harry mengagguk mengerti.

"dan bagaimana dengan liburan mu, The Boy Who Lived?" sambung Hermione.

"Well, aku bertemu dengan Dudley. Dia merindukan ku, katanya" jawab Harry sambil berusaha menahan tawa,"dan dia meminta agar kami menjalin hubungan saudara yang lebih baik".

Dan setelah itu, Professor McGonagall mulai membagikan jadwal pelajaran. Hermione mengeceknya dan ternyata, ia mendapat kelas Transfigurasi bersama Slytherin di jam pertama.

"oh, bagus" Hermione memutar bola mata,"aku harus bertemu dengan Malfoy dan kroni nya di jam pertama pada semester baru. Bagus sekali". Ya, mereka kembali mengulang tahun ketujuh setelah perang. Ginny seangkatan dengan mereka sekarang.

"nasib, Hermione" celutuk Ginny ikut-ikutan pasrah. Ron hanya melirik, kembali memfokuskan diri pada makanan yang tengah disantapnya.

Hermione dan kawan-kawan pun bergegas ke kelas pertama mereka (dengan menarik paksa Ron dari meja makan, tak peduli dengan suara protesnya). Mereka yakin Professor McGonagall akan segera datang.

Saat mereka masuk, ternyata kelas Transfigurasi sudah separuh penuh. Mereka duduk bersama teman-teman Gryffindor lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, McGonagall keluar dari kantornya dan berdiri didepan kelas, bersiap untuk mengajar. Semua orang terdiam.

"Hari ini" ucap McGonagall,"kita akan mempelajari mantra _Haedum Conversus_. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang mantra ini?"

Beberapa tangan terangkat ke udara.

"ya, Miss Granger?" seperti biasa, tangan si _Miss-know-it-all_ pasti satu diantara banyak tangan yang terangkat. Professor McGonagall mengarahkan perhatian padanya

"Haedum Conversus adalah mantra untuk mengubah suatu objek ke bentuk kecilnya. Jika tak dirapalkan dengan benar, mantar ini bisa berbahaya. Efek dari mantra ini berlangsung selama 2 bulan".

"lima poin untuk Gryffindor karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaan. Saya akan memberikan masing-masing untuk kalian seekor hewan dewasa, dan kalian harus mengubahnya ke wujud kecilnya. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian dan ambil hewan kalian di kandang masing-masing. Instruksinya ada di papan tulis. Selamat bekerja".

Setelah memberikan tugas dengan panjang lebar, McGonagall mulai menyebutkan satu per satu nama. Hermione mendapat seekor burung Kenari. Ia pun tersenyum dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Sekarang, burung Kenari itu berubah menjadi bayi burung tanpa bulu.

Hermione pun berbalik dan duduk untuk menonton yang lainya. Hidung Harry berkerut saking berkonsentrasi untuk merapalkan mantra. Ron sedang bersusah payah agar tikus hitam besar peliharaannya berubah menjadi seekor bayi tikus. Ginny, nampaknya ia berhasil. Sementara Neville...

OH, TUHAN !

Hewan milik Neville adalah seekor tupai. Ketika ia mencoba merapalkan mantranya, tiba-tiba saja tupai itu melompat dan menggoyangkan tangan Neville. Sinar mantra itu meleset, dan memantul kembali lewat kaca. Neville menunduk , dan mantra itu mengenai seseorang tepat dibelakang Neville, yaitu...

Draco Malfoy. 

.

.

.

Orang – orang mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Draco ditempat yang seharusnya tadi ia pijaki. Namun disitu terdapat sesuatu yang nyaris tak dilihat oleh mereka.

Suara seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan memecah keheningan,"mom?"

"AAAHH !" Sontak semua orang menjerit, dan berlari ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Semua nya melongo , tak percaya dengan yang barusan mereka lihat.

"harap tenang, jangan berisik" Professor McGonagall berusaha menenangkan seisi kelas dan Hermione segera menghampirinya dengan panik,"astaga, kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy?"

"kita harus membawanya ke Hospital Wing sekarang,... oh, siapa yang tahu efek mantra ini jika mengenai manusia? Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi..."

"tenang, Miss Granger, kau malah menakuti si Malfoy muda" ya, McGonagall benar. Professor dan Hermione segera membawanya , ke tempat pengobatan satu-satu nya di Hogwarts, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hospital Wing.

McGonagall segera menjelaskan segala hal pada Madam Pomfrey ketika sampai disana. Matron tunggal tersebut pun melakukan berbagai macam pemeriksaan pada Malfoy sementara McGonagall menyuruh Hermione keluar dan beristirahat.

Setelah setengah jam beristirahat, Hermione kembali. McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey sedang berbicara. Melihat Hermione, McGonagall berkata,"silahkan duduk, Hermione, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu".

Hermione duduk dengan ogah-ogahan.

"langsung ke intinya" kata McGonagall," seperti yang kita ketahui, mantra Haedum Conversus menghantam Mr. Malfoy dan ia berubah menjadi seorang anak berumur 4 tahun. Mantra nya tak bisa dipatahkan, jadi Mr. Malfoy akan tetap seperti ini selama 2 bulan. Aku tahu kalian berdua memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, namun..."

Hermione masih mendengarkan.

"dalam peraturan, Ketua Murid harus saling menjaga. Mungkin kau bisa mengubahnya jadi lebih baik. Malfoy muda ini tentu berbeda dari yang lebih tua. Kau diliburkan total hari ini. Poppy, aku permisi dulu"

McGonagall pun keluar Hospital Wing setelah memberikan penjelasan. "kurasa kau ingin melihat Draco?" tanya Madam Pomfrey beberapa saat berikutnya.

Hermione terlihat kaget, namun Matron itu tersenyum,"ia suka dipanggil dengan nama depanya, Draco. ia anak yang menggemaskan, lho. Kau ingin melihatnya? Kutinggal ia bersamamu" .

Madam Pomfrey lalu membawa Hermione ke ranjang dimana Draco Malfoy berada.

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum kembali,"Draco, nak, ini Hermione. Dia akan menjagamu".

Draco melompat dari ranjang dan mendekat untuk mengamati Hermione," kau Her- Her- Hermione? aku Draco Malfoy. aku suka dipanggil Draco".

Hermione tersenyum. Draco Malfoy yang satu ini memang sangat lucu. "panggil saja Mione jika itu lebih mudah bagimu. baiklah, Draco. kau ingin melihat kamarmu?"

Draco memekik kesenangan dan melompat-lompat, "YA ! YA ! YA !"

Hermione pamit pada Madam Pomfrey dan menuntun Draco menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Draco melambaikan tanganya pada setiap lukisan yang ia lewati, dan mereka tersenyum dan balik melambai. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di lukisan ruangan mereka, yaitu lukisan seorang gadis mengenakan _periwinkle dress _.

Draco melambai ke arahnya. Lukisan itu tersenyum dan berkata lembut seperti biasanya"Password?"

"Evoluer" dan pintu lukisan itu mengayun terbuk setelah Hermione mengucapkanya. Draco terkesiap.

"kau baik-baik saja Mal-... Draco?" tanya Hermione.

Draco megap-megap,"kamar ini bagus ! boleh aku tinggal disini, Mione?"

Hermione tersenyum, atau... menyeringai.

"ini bukan kamarmu, Draco. kau punya kamar yang lebih bagus. Ini Ruang Rekreasi kita. Ayo, kutunjukkan kamarmu !" Hermione menggandeng tangan Draco dan menuntunya ke sebuah tangga yang langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Pertama- tama ia memperlihatkan kamar mandi diantara kamarnya dan kamar Draco, lalu kamar Hermione, lalu kamar Draco sendiri.

Draco kembali memekik kesenangan, melompat-lompat di kasur nya. Ia terus melompat, hingga terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang , masih di atas kasur.

Hermione tertawa. Draco yang lebih tua mustahil melakukan itu. Tidak jika dihadapanya. Dia takkan menunjukkan emosinya, karena menurutnya menunjukkan emosi adalah suatu kelemahan.

Atau, dia memang sudah berubah? Terbukti dari cara bagaimana ia memanggilnya _Hermione_, tanpa embel-embel panggilan jelek lainya. Hermione terheran-heran bagaimana Draco menyapa dan memanggil namanya.

Melihat agak ke bawah, ia melihat mata kelabu Draco mulai melebar dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang nyaris terjatuh.

"apa kau marah Mione? Karena aku melompat-lompat di kasur? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Hermione tertegun.

"tidak, Draco. aku tak marah. Kau boleh kok melompat-lompat di kasur. Aku hanya melamun saja tadi. Oh, tolonglah, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" .

Tatapan Draco yang semula sendu kini berubah menjadi cerah kembali. Menampilkan senyuman dengan sederet gigi putih bagai mutiara,"benarkah? Aku suka kamar ini, Mione ! boleh aku tinggal disini?".

"ini kamarmu, Draco. kau bisa mendekorasinya sesukamu" jawab Hermione.

Tiba-tiba , kriuuukk ! terdengar suara keroncongan, yang ternyata berasal dari perut kecil Draco.

"kurasa perutmu mulai lapar, kan Draco?"

Draco kembali melompat-lompat,"dimana kita akan makan? Dimana?"

Perkataan Draco kembali membuat Hermione tertegun. Membawa Draco ke Aula Besar... well, semua orang pasti akan tahu. Harry, Ginny, dan Ron juga pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Malfoy.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk ke Aula Besar.

Hermione memanggil-manggil Draco yang sepanjang jalan terus melihat-lihat ke arah balkon untuk meihat pemandangan. Ia terus melompat-lompat. Hermione memperhatikan, kalau Draco memang suka melompat,berputar-putar.

"kita akan makan di Aula Besar, Draco".

"apa Aula Besar benar-benar BESAR, Mione?" tanya Draco dengan polos.

Hermione terkiki lagi. Sepertinya Draco akan sering membuatnya tertawa. "kau akan melihatnya saat masuk nanti. Nah, ayo !"

Saat melewati koridor, Draco lagi-lagi melambaikan tanganya pada lukisan-lukisan, dan mereka melambai balik.

Akhirnya, mereka tinggal selangkah dari dua pintu Aula Besar. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**P. S : Sebenarnya, fic ini ada 8 chap. Tapi Crystal buat jadi two-shoot. Dan kemungkinan akan ada chapter ke-3 sebagai chapter bonus.**** Dan ada beberapa kalimat / paragraf yang mungkin Crystal tambahin, supaya alurnya ngga terlalu cepat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Author's Note (Nayeera) : Review, Please? I didn't ask any for this chapter because it was short. I tried to make this one long. So, Review , please? *puppy eyes* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up ! helloooo who's waiting for the next chapter? Here you go ! ;) . Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Update karena kemarin Crystal baru selesai UAS. Dan **_**For God's Sake **_**UAS nya panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi Crystal ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav dan follow. Serta yang udah menunggu cerita ini walau lama update nya. Semua itu berarti buat Crystal ;)**

**Balasan Review :**

**Dwida2 , HarmioneMalfoy : **udah dilanjut nih ;)

**HaiHai** : hai juga ;) ini sebenernya setiap chapter pendek-pendek, jadi Crystal gabungin aja. Ngga ada yang dikurangi,kok

**Galuhtikatiwi, s. Malfoy** : udah di next ;)

**Malfoys, AbraxasM, **Draconis : iya haha ngegemesin ;)

**Lilyan Flo **: makasih kak :D iya versi asli nya judulnya sama

**Erni. Govato, SeribuBahasaUntukDiam** : oke, oke :)

**Suri **: you're welcomed ;)

haha , maybe you must consult to Melly Goeslaw (?) if you feel her song (?)

**Aprilia239** : oke, sip (y) ngg,... tapi kalo kilat sih ngga janji ya...

**Alfiamalfoy** : udah update nih ;)

**Nha Chang** : oke, fighting ! makasih ya :D

**Audreyaurelia, Kakak Peri** : udah dilanjut ;)

**And enjoy the next chapter !**

**.**

**.**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling**

**Haedum Conversus belongs to Nayeera**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

Mula-mula tak ada yang menyadari nya. Namun lama-kelamaan seantero Aula Besar kini mengarahkan mata padanya. Dalam semenit mereka berbisik-bisik. Ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang anak kecil ada di Hogwarts, beberapa orang tahu kalau itu Malfoy kecil. Beberapa orang lainnya malah tertarik dengan rambut anak itu yang mirip Malfoy (padahal itu benar-benar Malfoy) . Mayoritas orang terpana karena betapa imut nya Malfoy kecil itu.

Draco Malfoy sempat takjub dengan betapa 'besar' nya Aula Besar. Sampai ia kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum kepada khayalak ramai. Semua orang menjerit, memekik kesenangan dan senyum balik. Bahkan umur segini pun Draco mampu membuat orang-orang memekik padanya.

Hermione menggandeng tagan Draco dan menghampiri meja Gryffindor dimana Ginny, Harry dan Ron duduk. Melihat Hermione datang, Harry segera menggeser posisinya dan memberi ruang untuknya duduk. Hermione tersenyum, berterimakasih lalu duduk bersama Draco.

"Halo Ginny, Ron, Harry" kata Hermione menyapa mereka satu-satu.

"Hai, Hermione. siapa anak menggemaskan ini?" tanya Ginny sambil menunjuk ke arah Draco.

Hermione lupa bahwa Ginny berbeda kelas (meski satu angkatan) dan tak tahu soal Draco Malfoy berubah jadi anak kecil.

"ah,... ceritanya panjang. Draco Malfoy terlontar mantra Transfigurasi. Sayangnya mantra itu adalah Haedum Conversus dan ia akan tetap seperti ini dalam 2 bulan kedepan. Dan sebagai Partnernya, aku harus menjaganya" jelas Hermione.

Mata Ginny melebar,"ta... tapi,... tapi-"

"nanti kujelaskan" Hermione memotongnya dan memberinya tatapan 'kode'.

"nah, Ginny, izinkan aku perkenalkan Draco Malfoy, yang suka dipanggil Draco" .

Saat Hermione kembali menengok ke arah Draco, ia sedang menggapai-gapai kan tanganya ke meja, berusaha mencari dan meraih sepiring _cupcakes_ (Draco tak begitu tinggi sehingga ia tak bisa melihat ke permukaan meja). Namun Hermione menarik piring itu menjauh dari tangan Draco.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir kemana cupcakes nya?

"Cupcakesku mana?" Draco bersungut-sungut, mengedarkan pandanganya. Lalu ia melihat ternyata piring itu dipegang oleh Hermione,"aku mau Cupcakes !" rengek Draco.

"tidak, Draco. ini untuk makanan penutup" kata Hermione.

"boleh ya?" Draco menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ nya, namun Hermione malah menggelengkan kepala. _Puppy eyes_ takkan mempan padanya.

"hai, Draco. aku Ginny" Ginny menginterupsi Draco.

"Ginny, Mione tak mau memberi ku Cupcakes !" Draco merengek lagi. Di otaknya sekarang hanya ada Cupcakes kesukaanya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ron jika menyangkut soal makanan,... well, tak terlalu mirip, sih.

"Hai, Draco. aku Harry" kata Harry, masih cekikikan atas tingkah Draco barusan.

"Harry, Ginny mengabaikanku !" kini Draco nyaris meratap (?). Harry, Ginny, dan Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Draco hampir menangis, Hermione meyuruh ketiganya diam dan mendekatkan Draco ke arahnya.

"jangan menangis, Draco. kau harus makan dulu jatah makan siang mu. Aku akan memberimu Cupcakes jika kau selesai makan. Lalu kita akan bermain bersama Harry, Ginny, dan Ron oke?".

Hermione menggeser sepiring penuh sayuran ke depan Draco. Draco menatap sayuran itu dengan jijik. Ia hanya mengobrak-abrik kacang polong dan wortel dengan garpunya. Namun saat Hermione menunjuk ke piring Cupcakes, ia mulai memakan sayuran itu dengan enggan. Ketika sepotong tomat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia hampir memuntahkanya kembali dan menjauhkan piring itu. Namun lagi-lagi Hermione menunjuk Cupcakes, dan Draco memakan nya cepat-cepat.

Draco selesai bahkan sebelum Ginny dan Hermione. Ron masih mengisi perutnya, seolah-olah ia kelaparan selama berabad-abad.

"CUPCAKES ! AKU MAU CUPCAKES, MIONE ! CUPCAKES KU !" teriak Draco.

Hermione menaruh beberapa Cupcakes ke piringnya untuk menghentikan teriakanya. Dan sekarang mulutnya telah sibuk mengunyah Cupcakes. Ia menghabiskan semuanya dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Ia lalu menarik tangan Hermione dan Ginny, setelah mereka menghabiskan makananya. "Ayo, Harry ! kita main ! _red hair, _ayo !" Harry tertawa saat Draco memanggil Ron _red hair_. Ia menarik Ron dari meja makan setelah Ron menghabiskan porsinya yang keempat. Sudah sering mereka menarik Ron dari meja makan.

Mereka keluar ke halaman. Draco berlari diantara rumput-rumput hijau dan berhenti dipinggir danau.

"ayo kita main Tag !" kata Draco. Hermione , Ginny, dan Harry saling pandang, terkejut. Itu kan permainan Muggle, bagaimana Malfoy tahu? Sementara Ron masih memikirkan makananya yang belum selesai ia habiskan, tapi ia setuju untuk main Tag.

Dan sore itu dipenuhi tawa, canda, teriakan,"Kena ! kau yang jaga !" . Harry mendengus pada Ron, Ginny menjerit ketika tertangkap, dan Hermione yang tertawa-tawa.

Mereka baru kembali masuk pada waktu makan malam. Ron tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerbu makananya. Namu sepertinya Draco terlalu lelah sehingga ia terkantuk-kantuk di meja makan, bahkan tanpa menunggu cupcakes atau apapun. Hermione pun membawa Draco kembali ke asrama dan pamit pada kawan-kawanya.

Saking lelahnya Draco pun sikat gigi sambil terkantuk pula. Draco segera merebahkan diri di kasur bahkan sebelum Hermione mengambil buku dongeng untuk di baca sebelum tidur. Hermione tersenyum, sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang halus itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa anak yang lucu, periang, dan penuh energi ini akan berubah menjadi bajingan kurang ajar, sombong, egois dan tidak sopan ketika ia tumbuh.

Hermione berbaring di kasur sambil tetap memikirkan Draco kecil. Baru sehari saja ia sudah bisa akrab dengan Draco. seandainya saja Draco yang lebih tua mirip dengan Draco kecil,... mungkin Hermione bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bertampang rupawan itu,...

Tunggu, APA?! Tidak, Hermione TEPIS PIKIRAN ITU !

"tidak, Hermione, kau takkan pernah jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutanmu" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Atau,... bisa jadi?

.

.

Hermione terbangun karena ranjangnya bergetar. Ternyata Draco yang energi nya sudah terisi penuh kembali melompat-lompat,"bangun, Mione ! bangun ! ayo kita ke Aula BESAR ! bangun !".

Hermione menguap, terlalu malas bangun karena, yah... Hermione sebenarnya kurang suka bangun pagi.

"masih pagi, Draco... aku mau tidur lagi. Lihatlah, matahari bahkan belum ter,..." namun kata-kata Hermione terpotong saat Draco melompat dan menyibakkan tirai jendela nya, membuat sinar mentari menyilaukan mata nya. Ditambah dengan warna emas dari tirai itu membuat mata nya makin silau. Ini pertama kali nya Hermione benci warna tirai itu.

Hermione mengerang lagi, kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal. Draco membuang selimut itu dan memaksanya untuk mendorong-dorong tubuhnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya Hermione menyerah.

"oke, oke... aku bangun" ia membawa pakaian kasual kedalam kamar. Draco mengikuti Hermione untuk memastikan agar ia tidak jatuh tertidur, hingga sampai ke kamar mandi dimana Draco tak bisa ikut masuk. Jadi ia memastikan dengan cara mengetok-ngetok beberapa menit sekali agar Hermione tetap terbangun. Hermione mendengus keras. Bocah ini benar-benar, ya...

Ketika sampai di Aula Besar, Hermione terkejut karena Ginny, Harry , dan Ron sudah ada di meja Gryffindor. Meski, yah, Ginny yang benar-benar 'terbangun'.

"hai Harry, Ginny, _Redhair_" sapa Draco, lalu ia duduk diantara Ginny dan Hermione. Harry dan Ron hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Menggelikan melihat mereka yang masih setengah sadar sambil 'mengigau'kan salam mereka.

Setelah makan, Ginny dan Draco pun dengan asyiknya membicarakan tentang shopping. Ya, Draco tak mempunyai baju, walaupun sebenarnya ia punya banyak di lemari di kamar Ketua Muridnya. Tapi Hermione dan Ginny memustuskan untuk membelikanya baju ala Muggle di sebuah toko pakaian Muggle baru di Diagon Alley. Tak mungkin pergi ke Hogsmeade, karena tak ada toko seperti itu disana. Maka Hermione mengizinkan diri pada McGonagall untuk pergi seharian guna mencari pakaian buat Draco. Toh Draco pun takkan merasa keberatan.

Namun...

Pansy menghampiri mereka. _High heels_ nya berbunyi menyentuh lantai, menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Hermione heran mengapa ia bisa berjalan diatas kedua sepatu 'monster' itu. Ia berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Wajahnya yang jelek membuat Hermione beranggapan bahwa wajah itu bisa merusak mata.

Tapi melihat Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione dengan menatap lapar_ cookies_ di hadapanya, ekspresi Pansy berubah jadi makin horror.

"Drakie poo !" suara cempreng Pansy Parkinson merambak masuk ke gendang telinga setiap orang. Suara yang seperti polusi udara, yang mungkin sepantasnya di singkirkan saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Hermione merasa kasihan pada Draco.

"apa maumu, Parkinson?" tanya Hermione. Pansy menatap Hermione dengan hina.

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Drakie poo – ku, Darah Lumpur menjijikan !" seru Pansy. Hermione hampir tertawa namun menahanya.

"Parkinson, sejak kapan Draco milikmu? Bukankah dia MEMBUANGMU di tahun keempat?" ejek Ginny. Kini pansy terlihat seperti kuali yang hampir meledak. Dengan marah ia buru-buru mendekat ke arah Draco dan bermaksud menariknya. Namun Draco menyadari dan ia segera bersembunyi dibalik baju Hermione dan memeluknya erat.

"Mione, siapa dia? Kenapa dia di sini? Aku tak suka" Draco berbisik pada Hermione agak keras.

"Drakie Poo ! kau sudah gila ya?! Dia Mudblood ! ayo menjauh !" Pansy makin menjadi dan ia kembali mencoba menarik Draco. Namun Hermione keburu menghalangi nya.

"Parkinson, aku sarankan kau keluar atau aku akan melapor pada McGonagall dan kau akan diberi detensi satu bulan penuh karena menggunakan kata-kata yang tak pantas di Aula Besar. Mana yang kau pilih?" ucap Hermione. Pansy memandang ke arah meja Professor dan benar saja, McGonagall juga sedang memperhatikanya dengan mata tajam. Akhirnya Pansy mendengus keras dan kembali ke meja Slytherin.

"well, tadi itu cukup menghibur" kata Harry. Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Mione? Tadi dia kenapa? Apa dia menginginkanku?" rupanya Draco masih ketakutan atas tingkah Pansy barusan. Manik kelabunya mulai di banjiri air mata lagi.

"tak apa, Draco. aku takkan membiarkanya bersamamu. Sekarang ayo habiskan sarapanmu dan kita pergi shopping !" Hermione memberi senyum terbaik nya agar Draco menghapus air mata nya. Walaupun ia tidak suka shopping, tapi ia bicara seolah kedengaranya bagus bagi Draco.

Wajah Draco kembali berseri-seri dan ia melanjutkan sarapanya. Ron melihat perubahan sikap Draco yang berubah drastis langsung berkomentar,"blimey, bocah ini Bipolar! (*)"

"siapa yang tahu Draco Malfoy ternyata seperti ini?" Harry_ nyengir_.

"yeah, aku setuju. Dia aneh" sambung Ginny. Hermione segera menyuruh mereka agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan nya.

"mengapa harus shopping kalau kita bisa rapalkan mantra pengecil pada baju-baju ferret itu?" gumam Ron.

Ginny menggelengkan kepala, sambil bersorak,"itu ide paling brilian milik Ron !"

"Ron, kau tak mau mencuci bajunya kan?" Hermione berargumen.

"hmm,... selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Ron benci ketika Hermione benar dan ia salah, seperti biasa" sahut Harry malas.

"sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan sarapan dan keluar dari sini" Hermione beranjak dari bangku. Diikuti Ginny yang menarik Ron,"dia takkan pernah berhenti makan".

Selanjutnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang pemiliknya seorang wanita penyihir Muggle-Born. Dan sepertinya mereka pelanggan pertama hari ini.

"hai, apa ada baju seukuran dia?" kata Ginny sembari menunjuk Draco. Wanita itu menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya dan menjawab,"tentu saja. Kalau masih kurang muat pun kami rapalkan mantra _fitting _pada nya".

Wanita itu pun tenggelam dalam belantara rak-rak baju. Sementara Harry dan Ron akan pergi sebentar untuk melihat sapu terbaru di Quality Quidditch Supplies_. _"pastikan saja kita berkumpul di Madam Malkin's pukul 12 tepat" ucap Hermione.

"Hermione, kalau kau ingin pergi ke Florist And Blotts, silahkan saja. Aku bersama Draco" ujar Ginny. Rupanya ia menangkap gerakan mata Hermione yang sempat melirik ke toko itu. Maka Hermione mengangguk, tak lupa pada janji nya di pukul 12 siang.

"ayo, kita cari pakaian untukmu !" ajak Ginny. Lalu mereka mulai kegiatan shopping mereka.

*2 jam kemudian*

"Selesai !" Ginny menghela napasnya. Dan untuk pertama kali nya ia sangat lelah setelah shopping. Draco ternyata punya selera bagus dalam fashion, bahkan warna kesukaanya merah dan emas pada urutan pertama dan hijau dan silver pada urutan terakhir.

"kita bayar sekarang" ajak Draco. Ginny mengacak-acak rambut Draco sembari menuntunya ke kasir,"tentu saja, ayo".

Ginny tersenyum sumringah sambil berjalan keluar toko menuju Madam Malkin's. Disana Harry dan Ron telah menunggu sambil memesan minuman. Hermione datang 10 menit kemudian.

"oh, maaf aku terlambat" kata Hermione. Harry dan Ron mmakluminya karena tahu Hermione pasti keasyikan baca buku di Floris And Blotts. Ginny dengan hebohnya masuk dan langsung mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Malfoy sudah membeli segala yang ia butuhkan dan coba tebak apa?"

"apa?"

"ia menyukai warna Asrama kita ! merah dan emas ! lambang Gryffindor !" mereka pun tertawa namun tak urung mereka terkejut juga. Ternyata tak semua anak Slytherin menyukai warna asrama sendiri. Atau , diam-diam mereka menyukai asrama lain, namun tertutup karena ego diri mereka?

Entahlah.

.

.

Hermione sedang ada kelas Ramuan hari ini bersama beberapa anak Ravenclaw dan sebagian besar dari Slytherin, sedangkan ia murid Gryffindor seorang diri. Ia mencoba untuk membawa Draco ke dalam kelas. Berharap Snape takkan marah dan memberi nya detensi, karena, mengapa ia marah? Draco adalah murid favorit nya.

Hermione menahan napas nya dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang ketar-ketir. Bukan takut pada pandangan 'jijik' yang dilontarkan oleh penghuni kelas itu yang mayoritas adalah pembenci nya. Ia menggandeng tangan Draco, sedangkan Draco sendiri bersembunyi dibalik jubah Hermione.

Hermione masuk dengan langkah tenang. Namun ternyata para Slytherin melihat dan menyadari keberadaan Draco. Hermione melihat reaksi mereka seperti... ah, pantas untuk diambil fotonya.

Snape masuk dengan congkak sambil mengibaskan jubah nya, seperti biasa. Bersamaan dengan Hermione yang mengambil tempat duduk.

Snape dengan serius mengajar , bahkan ia tak menyadari beberapa helai rambut pirang menyembul dari balik jubah Hermione. Hingga...

"Paman SNAPIE !" Draco berlari cepat bahkan Hermione tak sempat menangkapnya. Ia berlari langsung ke arah dimana Snape berdiri dan memeluk kaki nya, sementara Snape menatapnya horror.

Melihat Snape tak bereaksi apa-apa, Draco mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Paman Snapieeee? "

Akhirnya Snape (dengan agak terpaksa) membungkuk, menyejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Draco,"apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"aku kesini bersama Hermione" kata Draco, menunjuk gadis Gryffindor yang tengah membeku di kursi nya.

"Miss Granger kau diliburkan dari kelasku hari ini. Bawa Draco dan keluar" perintah Snape yang bagi Hermione adalah perintah 'keji'.

"kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" sifat cengeng Draco mulai kumat.

"Draco, paman sedang sibuk mengajar sekarang. Aku janji akan mengunjungi mu setelah ini. sekarang jadilah anak baik dan ikuti Hermione" kata Snape.

Yah, jadi Draco hanya bisa pasrah keluar bersama Hermione yang menggandeng tanganya.

.

.

Hermione sedang membaca buku dan disebelahnya Draco duduk dengan memangku buku Quidditch Through The Ages sambil mendengarkan tentang Quidditch dan seluk beluknya. Siapa lagi yang menjelaskan pada nya selain mantan Kapten dan Seeker Quidditch terdahulu, Harry dan Ginny?

"kenapa para Seeker mengejar Snitch?" tanya Draco ingin tahu. Harry mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya bocah ini tertarik dengan posisi Seeker.

"karena Snitch terbang" jawab Harry.

"kenapa Snitch bisa terbang ?" tanya Draco lagi.

"karena Snitch dirapalkan mantra" jawab Ginny.

"ya, tapi kenapa dirapalkan mantra?" Pertanyaan Draco tak ada hentinya, membuat Ginny memutar bola mata karena pertanyaan itu terkesan dibolak-balik.

"agar bisa dikejar dan ditangkap oleh para Seeker" jawab Ginny sekenanya.

"oh" Draco kini menagguk mengerti.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan Quidditch? Kita biasa mengajari Draco secara langsung" Hermione serta merta menutup buku nya dan mengajak mereka keluar.

Harry pun mengajari Draco berbagai ilmu dasar dalam bermain Qudditch. Seperti memanggil sapu dengan kata 'Naik !', teknik-teknik dasar terbang, hingga penampilan Harry mempertunjukkan berbagai macam tukikan.

"ada yang mau snack?" tawar Hermione.

"YEAAH !" Harry dan Ron langsung menyerbu dan menyikat snack itu, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa itu snack enak buatan Ginny yang dibuat di The Burrow. Ginny memutar bola matanya.

Draco sempat merengek minta _cookies_ pada Hermione dengan 'senjata' _puppy eyes' _nya, namun Hermione sampai kapan pun takkan mempan dengan 'senjata' itu.

"tidak, Draco. nanti perut kecil mu sakit" ujar Hermione. lalu ia pun mengajak kawa-kawan nya kembali ke Hogwarts.

Ketika sampai di Asrama Ketua Murid, Draco ternyata sangat lelah. Hermione juga lelah, namun ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum Draco tidur. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kamar Draco lalu mengajaknya untuk mandi dan menyikat gigi. Hermione pun mandi juga. Namun ia terkejut mendapati Draco masih terjaga.

"Hermione?" Draco bergumam sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"ya?"

"maukah kau membacakanku dongeng?" pinta Draco. Hermione menangguk, dan membacakan kumpulan cerita dongeng _Beedle si Juru Dongeng. _Di akhir cerita Draco sudah tertidur sembari menutupi diri dengan selimutnya. Akhirnya Hermione hanya menaruh buku itu disamin ranjang. Dan karena terlalu malas untuk kembali ke ranjang, Hermione tidur di sebelah Draco. Draco memeluk Hermione, sambil mengigaukan sesuatu yang membuat Hermione membuka matanya kembali...

.

.

(*)Bipolar : berkepribadian ganda

_**I know... i know**_** disini pasti gantung banget. Crystal juga harap-harap cemas nungguin bonus chapter dari Author nya. Jadi, harap bersabar yaa :3**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review, please?**


End file.
